100 Teen Wolf Moments
by lenonizi
Summary: A collection of one-shots with random, funny or angst moments of the show, usually with the presence of my original character, Dexter Coburn. Ch 3: Dexter and Stiles are having a hard time studying. Danny shows up to help.
1. Watching Breaking Bad

**Watching Breaking Bad**

Dexter made the popcorn while Stiles got the TV ready. They sat side by side and got back to binge watch Breaking Bad, like they have been doing for the last two weeks. Usually, the Sheriff was with them, but because of night shifts, they were alone this time. Now that his job was at risk, staying home was like torture to the man.

Before pressing play, Stiles was already attacking the popcorn, completely ignoring the reprehensive look Dexter was giving him.

"You always do that." Dexter complained.

"What?" Stiles tried to give the most innocent face he could. His friend wasn't buying it.

"You eat all the popcorn and I'm the one hungry."

"Dude, I don't even know if I'm awake or not, I think I can eat a little."

"This is your excuse for everything now. It's your time to do the dishes, and you cry about being dreaming or not."

Stiles just shrugged. "Okay, it's salty anyway."

"I'll kill you, Stiles. I know I keep promising that, but this time…"

They ended up being quiet and watching the episode, but 10 minutes into the episode Dexter was laughing so uncontrollably, Stiles had to hit pause.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, I…" Since Stiles kept staring at him, Dexter didn't had much choice. "Okay, I was laughing because this Saul character is very familiar to you."

While Dexter was shrugging, Stiles turned his all body to the boy's direction, with a fast and clumsy move as he is used to.

"The dirty lawyer who defends criminals and is partner with the guy who cooks meth? That's the guy I look alike?"

"Of course! Pay attention, you two are obvious comic relieve that ended up getting a lot more meaning in your respective stories than expected. You two are in the middle of all the messy stuff and always pretend to know what you are doing, talking a lot more than you should in the process."

"That is…" He shook his head, not knowing what to say. "It's a lie!"

"You don't even have an argument! Accept the truth, Stiles, you are Saul."

"And who would be… Skyler?" Stiles challenged him.

Dexter put a hand in his chin, thinking.

"Well, Skyler was pregnant when her husband had cancer. She supported him the all time and did the impossible to keep him alive while he was cooking meth. She knew he was lying and still gave him a second chance, but when she found out the truth, she screwed her boss and told Walter she would not be involved with a drug dealer. That just in the episodes we saw!"

"I like Skyler." Stiles said with a pride smile in his face.

"Me too. Maybe Allison? You know, strong, determined, and when she gets angry, you better run."

"Okay, that is a good one. Scott would be Walter Jr., the innocent in the middle of the mess."

"Right? Especially doing that puppy dog face when he wants something so you can't say no. I hate it, makes me wanna punch him."

"Yeah, Scott is Walter Jr." Stiles faced Dexter again. "And you, who would you be?"

"Jesse Pinkman, of course." He crossed his arms.

"No, you are not!"

"Come on? The guy studied with Walter, who is the meth cooker, was pretty much abandoned by his parents when he started to use drugs, nobody trusts him, his parents took his home and his girlfriend died."

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"Well, being abandoned by parents is one. Nobody believes he can do anything, another one. No dead girlfriend or boyfriend, but I did died like twenty times."

"I don't agree with this, but for lack of a better choice, you can have it. Now we have left the drug dealer, chemistry teacher who found out he had cancer and thought it was a good idea to cook meth and it's not afraid of killing when he finds it necessary."

The two of them faced each other and nodded, before hitting play in the episode again.

"Lydia."


	2. College

**2. College**

Lydia was distracted typing in her notebook at one of the tables on the exterior grounds of Beacon Hills High. Seeing her friends going crazy around her ended up giving her such a sense of normality that now she could even contemplate ideas of leaving town. Because she would not live there forever. Lydia Martin wasn't born to spent her all life in a small town.

She felt a hand in her shoulder and the anxious voice of Allison by her side. The girl was like that since the sacrifice, more cautious than ever. And that was saying something, since Allison had the paranoiac training of a hunter.

"Free period?" She asked, looking from one side of the campus to the other, as if something had caught her eyes.

"Yes." Lydia asked with her usual enthusiasm. "I'm assessing what is the best choice for me after graduation. MIT is a very good option, but I don't know if I want something so… expected. I'm so different from people that usually study mathematics, why would I be stuck in a general standard, right? Also, there are a lot of nerds there."

"There are cute nerds now." Allison shrugged, not paying much attention to the conversation. She was still looking around, searching for something. "Like Stiles or even Dexter…"

"Dexter is not a nerd, he is falling half of his classes! E Stiles…" She thought for a couple of seconds. "Who cares? Yale is a good one. I bet I would have a lot of options in Yale."

"You probably will at any college you choose." Allison replied, glancing at her back, looking even more agitated. "Did you hear that?"

"Wha..."

Before Lydia could finish, Allison was up, a scared expression on her face, scanning the other side of the campus.

Lydia stood up and approached her friend. "Is everything okay?"

"I think…" She still checked around before shaking her head to take the thought out of it. "It's nothing. Probably that damn door in my mind." She sat again. "I hate this."

"Oh, yeah, being crazy is not as easy as I make it seem." Lydia smiled and Allison just rolled her eyes.

"Stiles is right, you are having too much fun with this."

"Stiles is never right. But forget about that. What about you? What are you plans for college?"

"I don't even know if I'm gonna survive…"

Lydia interrupted her. "Don't use that as an excuse. You know or you don't. Self-piety is not allowed in my table."

"Okay, I…" Allison stared at her friend, thinking about the question. She was surprised at how difficult was to think about a future career for her. She was so wrapped up with the present lately, in all the crazy things happening around her, she could barely consider what comes after. "I think I would like to… work with my father, you know? As a security consultant. It's a great front to keep hunting and protecting people, which is the real family business now. Maybe I won't go to college."

"Oh, honey, that's not a possibility. Because, honestly, even though I love the idea of having all the hot frat guys from New Haven to myself, it would not be as fun without my best friend dreaming about her dead aunt. I'm sure something like psychology, anthropology, behaviors science would help you as a hunter, as much as understand what it is that you are hunting. And college it's not just about finding a career, it's about the experiences too. It's about enjoy a time with lesser responsibilities and intensified freedom, a time hard to come back to. I'm not letting you throw that away." She shrugged, as if everything were already decided. "So you better up your grades, because you won't get to Yale by shooting an arrow at the Director of Admissions table."

"That's gonna be the hard part."

"You hunt werewolves at the full moon and think higher grades is hard? How did we come to that?"

* * *

Don't forget, review makes me happy and the updates come faster! xD


	3. College II

**Colleges II**

"No, Dexter, you put this circle in this quadrant and the x equals nine, not five." Scott corrected his friend, who kept writing the wrong answers in the paper. They were sitting in the grass of the external area of Beacon Hills High, near the parking lot, studying for Dexter and Stiles' Algebra exam. Scott was there trying to help. They had no idea why.

"Dude, you learn how to read, like, two weeks ago and now you know about quadrants and circles? I'm that crazy now?"

"If this is a dream, I want to wake up before the exam." Stiles said, throwing his pencil to the ground and his body behind. "And to be fair to Scott, I taught him how to read three months ago."

Scott smiled wryly. "You guys are so funny, you could have a TV show together, the two idiots."

"And a werewolf. It's almost a sitcom." Dexter completed and then shrugged. "Stiles, get back here, we have to at least finish this chapter or we are screwed and…" He stopped talking when he recognized someone entering the parking lot. He yelled. "Hey, DANNY! DANNY!"

The guy answered, always so helpful, but didn't seem too eager to help this time.

"You don't have to yell in the middle of school, you have my phone number, remember?" He winked and smiled, which only made Scott and Stiles stare confused at each other.

Dexter smiled back to him. "I know, but I need your help. How much do you know about circles on Cartesian planes?"

"More than I want." He confessed before crouched and looked at the books spread in the ground. He took the notebook and pointed to one of the questions. "This is wrong; the x equals 9, not 5."

"I told you!" Scott almost yelled, provoking a confused face in Danny. He scratched his head, embarrassed. "They didn't believe me when I told them."

"Can you blame them? Three weeks ago you couldn't even read."

Now it was Stiles time to stare at him, begging. "You see the situation we are in? Scott corrected us, Scott! We need help, dude, please."

"But I'm busy, Stiles, I have to finish my admission forms." He pointed to the folder in his hand.

"Admission for what?" Scott asked curious.

"Colleges."

"Dude!" Stiles complained. "Already? It's too soon. I don't even know if my jeep has a full tank, much less where I wanna go."

"Or what to do." Dexter added.

Danny sighed. "Look, to be honest… neither do I. I'm only doing this because my father said it was a good idea, but I don't know. Two months ago I was very certain of what I wanted to do, but now there is so many stuff, so much possibilities. How do I choose now?"

"I don't even know if I can get into a school, honestly. I mean, look at that." Dexter pointed to the notebooks. "Simple math and I don't know what to do. I have so much stuff to study and…" He was so disappointed with himself he didn't even know why he was trying.

"Hey, Dex, don't think like that." Scott approached his friend, running his arms around him and squeezing. "You will be okay. I bet you can have better grades than I!"

"You knew more about the x than he did." Stiles said, receiving bad looks all around. "I'm just… my bad. I think you will be okay too. And look on the bright side; we probably won't have that much trouble finding careers."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the dynamic is obvious to me. Scott will become a vet, you a journalist and I will be the friend supported by the two of you."

"Oh, I'm not supporting you." Dexter protested. "You erase my shows, mess with my books and the other day seated in my tablet." He turned to Scott. "You can have him, he is all yours."

"Ok, I will adopt him if he learn how to behave."

"No way." Stiles shook his head. "And Danny, if you are still not sure, don't apply. Talk to your father, explain you need more time and, if he doesn't understand, send it all blank. We already have so little time to choose this kind of things to hurry. Especially considering you do have to tell us the career you want before deciding."

Danny was confused again. "Why?"

"Because we need to find a place where we all can go." Scott explained. "Since Jackson left, we adopted you, you should know that."

"And since you were adopted, you should teach me math." Dexter shrugged, making Danny laugh. "I'm just saying, you don't wanna go to a bad school just because I don't have enough grades to make the big ones…"


End file.
